


Hastings and the Gift

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastings knows what Ms. Lemon really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastings and the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A very mild spoiler for "The Dream" (nothing about the plot, just the subplot). This is so pre-slash that it is almost gen.

Poirot is one of the most brilliant men whom I have ever met, but sometimes he does have a tendency to be oblivious to other's irritations. Ms. Lemon's frustration with her current typewriter and desire for a new one was the most current blind spot.

I felt that intervention was necessary. I often intervened in order to keep our household happy and in tip-top shape. I also felt a brotherly affection for Ms. Lemon, although I would never be forced to admit such feelings, and I did not like to see her so frustrated.

I went to the shop to purchase a new typewriter for Ms. Lemon. There was a wide variety of typewriters - Underwood, Royal, Remington, and Smith-Corona, among others - and the prices varied up to quite a substantial sum. I decided that Ms. Lemon should have a nice, serviceable typewriter because she was such a dedicated and loyal secretary. I spent a bit more than I had anticipated, but I knew that Ms. Lemon would appreciate the quieter keys that were easier to press.

My other concern was Poirot. I did not wish to injure his feelings by appearing to upstage him. I was perfectly happy to let the matter rest once Ms. Lemon was happy with her new typewriter. My fondness for my friend was great, and I wished to make him happy as well. A happy Ms. Lemon made for a happy Poirot.

I decided that I would keep the typewriter in the boot of my car until Poirot had left on an errand and I could give the gift to Ms. Lemon in privacy.

The next day Poirot left for a luncheon appointment with a friend, and I was able to sneak the typewriter into my bedroom. I wrapped the typewriter up in some paper and ribbon, and then took it into Ms. Lemon's office. I could hear her shout "blast" through the door.

Ms. Lemon looked up as I entered her office. Both of her eyebrows rose as I entered. "What have you got there, Captain Hastings?" she asked as she took off her glasses.

"It's for you, Ms. Lemon," I said, putting the gift on her desk.

She gave me a curious look, and stood up. She methodically began to remove the paper, and then gasped when she saw the typewriter. "Captain Hastings!"

"Do you like it?" I asked, delighted by her response.

"It's… it's just what I wanted!" she said, and then ripped off the rest of the paper. Her fingers rested over the keys; they looked like a perfect fit. Ms. Lemon grinned at me, and then came around the desk to give me a quick hug.

I am sure that I must have blushed horribly, but I was very pleased that my gift had been received so well. I said, teasing, "Now you won't have to curse so much while you type."

"And I won't have so many broken pencils," she replied, still smiling.

We easily switched the typewriters, and I picked up the old one, intending to get rid of it. "I'll just remove this before Poirot returns."

Ms. Lemon looked confused for a moment, and said, "Why is that so important, Captain?"

"Oh, I just don't want to cause a fuss," I replied, hoping that she would not say anything to Poirot.

"He is bound to notice sooner or later," Ms. Lemon replied.

"Is he? Do you think so?"

Ms. Lemon hesitated. "Perhaps not."

"Then let us wait and see, shall we? If he notices, then we'll tell him. If not, then we won't."

"But why not tell him? I asked him for a new typewriter for several months, Captain Hastings. It is his responsibility."

I sighed, "I just want us all to be happy, Ms. Lemon. I think that he would be genuinely distressed if he knew that he had been ignorant of your problem with the typewriter."

Ms. Lemon gave me a searching look, and finally said, "Very well."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. Lemon."

I turned to take the old typewriter down to my car.

"But if he asks, Captain, I'll tell him everything," Ms. Lemon called after me.


End file.
